The Man From Earth: Warhammer 40,000 and Mass Effect
by Private Ripper
Summary: Oll Persson has lived through most of human history, from Ancient Sumeria and Egypt, to the Great Crusade of the Imperium. He has seen and done so many things in his eternal life. But after his suicidal attempt to stall Horus he is sent to another dimension. Pairing not completely decided, but going with either Femshep or Samara. Rated T for right now, but might be bumped to M.


Oll opened his eyes very slowly as he regained consciousness and looked at his surroundings. He appears to be on a green forest world with a spire of some sort not too far from here.

"How...How am I still... ?" Oll uttered, confused.

How is he still existing or not being tormented by daemons for the rest of eternity ? He got up on his feet. After he was obliterated by Horus, he should have been gone, or at the very least, tormented by daemons for all of eternity.

He had retired from Imperial army service and went for farming on the planet Calth. He was living a decent life until the Word Bearers invaded Calth. Then, to escape the invasion, he went with his band of misfits across the breadth of space and time, after coming across an athame dagger that cut through the fabric of reality itself in order for Oll and his band of survivors to escape the invasion of Calth, and the poisoning of its atmosphere. He had brought along a girl named Katt who reminded him of Medea. He had told Katt about his time on ancient Earth, the perpetuals, some of his own personal life, and other such things.

Eventually, Oll's journey through space and time with his crew had ended when he, and alone from his group at that, came to be on Horus's Battle Barge. Oll, even though armed with nothing more than guardsmen armour and a lasgun, charged the mad demigod and had been obliterated just as he was going to finish the Emperor. How is he still alive? How is he still existing? Horus had obliterated him; he should have ceased to exist, or plunged into the Lovecraftian hell (or at least close enough to the entities spawned from the imagination of one Howard Phillips Lovecraft that it doesn't truly matter much) that is the warp.

'I guess it doesn't matter', Oll thought. He was prepared to sacrifice his life, his very soul, his conscience, to stop Chaos. He has seen what Chaos is capable of; he has seen what the Great Enemy can do; he has seen worlds and stars snuffed out of existence at their command; he has seen Khornates slaughter men, women, and children, flay them alive - slowly, painfully, and excruciatingly rip out their intestines, _literally_ **bathe** in their blood, and use their intestines as "shampoo" and "soap"; he has seen Tzeentchians crush the hopes of innocents all across the galaxy; he has seen them give hope to entire sectors, only to crush their hopes, he has seen them snuff out stars; he has seen Slaaneshi daemons and cultists rape women and children, rape them to death, and keep raping them - he has seen them kill women and children, and _then_ rape them - he has seen them rape animals, he has seen them rape both human and alien alike; he has seen the Daemons and followers of Nurgle perpetuate and spread quite literally every disease imaginable - from the Middle Ages bubonic plague, to small pox, to people being infected with plagues and allergens reanimating them into literal zombies, to infecting and plaguing entire planets and systems, with the likes of Nurgle Daemons growing to the point they will be larger than the planets themselves they were unleashed upon, to plagues that infect and warp the very fabric of reality itself. He has seen so much and has gone so far in his roughly forty five thousand years of life as a perpetual, and his character has fluctuated over the millennia, but he was still a sane and good man; he still wanted to live an ordinary life. But now? Now he did not know what to do; he was ready to sacrifice his own conscience to stop Horus from perverting the Imperium, humanity itself, the entire galaxy and all living beings in it, and even the whole universe. To be honest, the only thing he truly hates is Chaos itself (aside from perhaps war). The things those foul entities of the warp can and will do to the materium may just be the only reason why he decided to sacrifice himself against Horus. He was so terrified by what the Ruinous Powers of the immaterium could do, and will do, to the mortal realm that the circumstances may have just overridden any fear he had. Finally, after his millennia of life, seeing what Chaos Truly is, what it is truly capable of, and even its true form (though he was protected by... something [perhaps... benevolent warp entities? or even God himself?] when seeing the Primordial Annihilator in its full glory) something so terrifying in appearance alone capable of something so terrifying motivated him to sacrifice his life, his very soul and his own conscience to stop the ever corrupting things of the warp. But... he truly did not know what to do now. Oll is reminded of so many things now since he is left here, on this mysterious planet, with quite possibly nothing to do so far as he can see, aside from go explore the spire ahead.

 _ **He**_ had spoken to him outside the walls of Nineveh all those millennia ago, telling him: " _The likes of us, the likes of us will leave our print on things down the ages. That is why we were made the way we were. The course of our lives will not go unmarked_." Oll in turn had responded that he did not want part in the games he plays with the world, and only wanted an ordinary life, to which He responded: " _My dear friend, you'll have as many of those as you want_." Oll had known from that time that He was a perpetual like him, but they were rather different in personality. Oll mostly just wanted an ordinary life, whereas He was always willing to further humanity, even after everything He has seen. All his immortal existence, Oll wanted to live a normal life, but never could. He was extraordinary, and was bound to an extraordinary fate. He had tried to deny it before; he had always known that, deep down at his core, he will be bound to an extraordinary fate. But that did not mean he had to like it. Why is the universe he is from so dark and twisted? Why is it locked in eternal war? Why are probably all of the races he has seen-human, Eldar, or otherwise-so childish and trying to overthrow each other? Why does the universe he is from bring out so much bad with so little good in the grand scheme of all things? He knows that the thoughts and emotions of mortals shape the warp, and spawn entities in it, but why is it that way? God help us all.

'Enough. Enough! I'm stronger than this! Time to get a move on,' Oll thought to himself (though to be honest, it seemed more curious than indignant to him when he thought those questions), walking through the green forest, and making his way to the spire.

As he makes his way toward the spire, he sees something in the distance, and hears the humming of some type of technology.

He sees strange and small flying drones to his right. They are coming towards him; he has a feeling they are going to attack and is proven right as they shoot some type of pulse beam, but he moves out of the way, and shoots back with his lasgun. This was going to be interesting, yet again - as it always has been in his long, immortal life.

But suddenly, Oll experiences a memory from his past:

...

 **Selma, on Earth in the United States. Mid-late 19th century, April 2nd, 1865. Alias: Private Oliver Parson of the United States army.**

 _Oll opens his eyes and sees himself once again as a union United States soldier at Selma to eliminate the threats by Ebenezer Church. He is holding a Springfield rifle. A Colt 1860 in his holster, with A Colt model 1855 holstered on his back, wearing the blue uniform of the United States army from the U.S Civil war era in 1861-1865._

 _"Soldiers, We have encountered fierce resistance by Ebenezer church! You will eliminate that threat at once!" The Troop leader yelled as Oll and his squad moved on as gunfire and cannon fire exploded around Ol and his squad just as they went to crush the Confederates in Selma._

 _"Die, ya yankee bastards!" A Confederate screamed near a shack surrounded by war spikes with his other Reb comrades. But Oll shot him through the eye with his Springfield rifle , killing him instantly and dropping dead. Other Confederates shot at Oll , but he ducked and skillfully made his way to them then shot them with his Colt 1855, five rounds each to the head then reloaded._

 _"Die, you son of a Bi-" screamed a Confederate soldier before he was silenced by Oll piercing his skull with his officer sword. Cannons and gun fire were still ripping through the air. Oll reloaded his Springfield and Colt1855 then fired his Spirngfield at a Reb, killing him, then used his Colt 1855 on a Reb behind him, throwing his civil war era grenade at the Rebs, and it exploded, killing them before they could escape. Oll once again reloaded his weapons._

 _Oll was going towards the others small buildings and shacks, rifle in his hands, making his way to the Commander area. He is making his way to the trenches. He arrives and gets to cover in them with cannon and gun fire still ripping through the air, embellishing the battle itself. A Union commander comes to him._

 _"Here is a note with orders for the squads in the nearby forest. It is imperative that they get to them. the Great offensive on the city is about to begin. Don't let us down!" The Officer said. Oll sees Rebs and ducked. He uses his Springfield to kill one almost instantly with one round to the head. Another with his Colt 1855, shooting to the stomach and to the head. Oll continues to move through the Trenches after reloading his weapons, spotting two rebs charging at him._

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" one of the Confederates screamed as they attacked , but Oll dodged, slit ones threat with his sword and shot the other with his Colt 1860 revolver through the right eye, silencing him. Oll continues to move through the trenches until he reaches the end, and moves up. He sees another Reb charging then shoots him dead with his revolver and reloaded. He sees a Union soldier and Reb in a strength struggle, He shoots the Reb dead. Oll moves again, cannon and gun fire still ripping through the air . He moves into another trench and sees five more Rebs, then before revealing his presence to them, throws a grenade before they could react after holding onto the grenade and cooking it up for a right amount of time and moved out of the way skillfully, killing all but one of them somewhat violently as it exploded, flipping and launching them. Oll still hears cannon and gun fire ripping through the air._

 _As Oll looks back and sees the surviving Confederate in the mud bleeding to death, shrapnel in his body, with a little bit of his insides showing; twitching, moving and making faint groans, on the verge of death. He puts the Confederate out of his misery by skillfully slitting his throat. As he moves on he sees a Gatling gun, but decides not to use it and instead charges through the trenches. He sees a Reb from a small distance, and shoots him in the eye with his Springfield rifle faster than the Confederate could react, and then reloads._

 _Oll reloads his Springfield rifle and gets out of the trench and closer to the command center._

 _A Union soldier came up to him and said, "I'll give you cover, buddy. You gotta move through them trees and meet up with the commander. Don't worry none about me. You just do it!". Oll nods and goes into the near forest areas , seeing two rebs, and quickly shooting them dead with surprising speed with his revolver then reloads all of his weapons. He continues to move through the forest and comes to an end in the woods when he spots 19th century era small buildings and shacks. He makes his way to a squad of Union soldiers and the leader speaks._

 _"Show me the note, soldier,"_

 _Oll hands him the note and the commander reads it._

 _"The assault is about to begin? Very well, my men should already be in the city doing their work. That's it! Prepare yourself, men! We have destroyed their warehouses, this means no ammo or weapons anymore. Victory is ours Attack!"_

 _..._

Oll snaps back to reality, and was about to think how this happened again, but he did not have time to contemplate what just happened to him with that memory from his ancient past; he only had time to dodge the pulse fire from the drones, and narrowly moved out of the way just in time.

* * *

 **Author note:** **First short chapter to Oll Persson in Mass Effect verse. Oll Persson did sail with Jason and the Argonauts as shown in these quotes. And he fought at Verdun and those other battles. I read through Dan Abnett's " _Know No Fear"_** **novel and will get "Mark of Calth", which also details Oll Persson.**

 **The Union soldier Oll talked to when saying "none", and "them" instead of "the" was not a writing mistake on my part. That is how some people in America talked back then. That was the accent of some people in the United States during that time. And to Freedom Guard (real name Salvador R. Balleza) I will say this: I enjoyed my talks with Freedom Guard, and he even helped me with one of my fanfics. He didn't have to, but he did. I admit I unintentionally got his ire once or twice, but we had a fairly decent relationship overall. Rest in Peace, my old friend. Wherever you may be, you deserved better. FanFiction has lost a bright author. A bit late on it, but still.**

 **I own neither Warhammer 40,000 nor Mass Effect. 40k is the property of Games Workshop, and Mass Effect is the property of BioWare. This story is almost solely for** **entertainment**. **Until next time. (although my computer has a lot of viruses on it, and I have to pay to purge some of them. I also do not have the best memory, so I have to re-watch (or play through it more) Mass Effect 1 to get it right, but that is probably not going to be easy.)**


End file.
